Happy Birthday, Ichigo Kurosaki
by Randomatic
Summary: So, I made a story before my birthday. My birthday is on July 15 and funny thing is Ichigo has the same birthday as me. Hope you give me a happy birthday greeting and my reply.. thank you!


_**Happy Birthday, Ichigo!**_

_**Author's note: Since I'm writing this. It involves with Ichigo's birthday on July 15 and funny thing is my birthday is also July 15 and Im just turning 18. To celebrate it. I made this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. XD Im just a huge fan of it.**_

_**Today was July 15, and Ichigo Kurosaki was turning 18 this year. His family was having a big party for him today , but all he wanted was just to have a normal day. No parties. No gifts. No anything. All he wanted was some peace and quiet. He has been fighting with hollows mostly every night. He barely get's any rest. Once summer break is over, he will start his senior year, once he get's back to school, . More stress of no sleep on being a human and a substitute shinigami as well. Rukia was busy as well, he barely see's her. But missing her at the moment, was a waste of time to think about right now. He got up from his bed and headed for the bathroom, to get cleaned up before the big party day. **_

"_**Hurray…"he told himself as he looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't pleased at the way his expression looked.**_

"_**Im getting old." Ichigo touched his face and thought he felt wrinkles on his skin but he was just being paranoid. He finished cleaning himself up and went back into his room to get changed. He spiked up his hair like usual and headed downstairs. Once he arrived downstairs. The place was decorated and he saw a banner saying**_

"_**Happy Birthday Ichigo"**_

_**All he did was roll his eyes and then he noticed his father was coming to the living room.**_

"_**Happy birthday, son. Your now 18, ready to party tonight?"**_

_**Ichigo sighed and went over to the kitchen to get a little snack. **_

"_**Eh? Nah. Not my type of thing right now." His father looked at him but smiled.**_

"_**You know, having this party means a lot to me Ichigo." Ichigo looked at his dad.**_

_**His dad kicked him in the back and patted Ichigo on the shoulder. Ichigo felt a huge pain and felt like he left a bruise where he kicked. **_

"_**As the years you were growing up, we always held parties for Karin and Yuzu but you never wanted one. So, as of today, you better appreciate that I'm making this party big. Your should invite your friends by the way. I would be glad to meet them." **_

_**He gave another smile and ran off to go help Yuzu with cooking the food. Karin came up to Ichigo this time. She handed him the house phone. **_

"_**It's Rukia." Ichigo suddenly forgot his pain and grabbed the phone away from Kairn. **_

"_**Ichigo?"**_

"_**Hey, Rukia."**_

"_**Happy birthday!"**_

"_**Ugh…please..I don't need that. Where are you by the way?"**_

_**He heard Rukia giggling through the phone and noticed there were other people around her. **_

"_**Oh. Just inviting some friends to your house. They want to come see you and say happy birthday. It's a party so, it's better to have fun on your day, right?" Rukia said with such happiness. Ichigo felt like yelling at her and calling her idiot but he held it in and tried to be nice for once. **_

"_**Oh. I see. Okay." Was all he could say at the moment. He hanged up the phone and went straight upstairs in his room. He layed on his bed and closed his eyes. **_

"_**I really don't want to celebrate." He thought about the party for awhile. He then thought he should be grateful but he felt old. He was only 18, how is going to be that bad. Ichigo suddenly got up when he felt Rukia come near the house. He looked out the window and saw everyone she invited. He felt like yelling again. She brought to many people over. Even some people from the soul society. **_

_**He saw….**_

_**Renji, Byakuya, Ukitake, Urahara, Yachiru, Yoroichi ,Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, shunsui, soi fon, ururu, ginta, tessai, hantarou, kukaku, ikkaku, yumichika, toshiro, momo, izuru, shuhei, and the rest of the soul reapers he knew when he went over to the soul society. **_

_**He layed back on the bed, looking straight at the wall until he heard his door open and he saw Orihime. He sat up and stared at her. **_

"_**Happy Birthday, Ichigo. Why aren't you coming downstairs. Everyone wants to see you." Orihime told him. Ichigo jumped out of bed and patted Orihime on the head and gave her a hug. Orihime felt a huge blush on her face. **_

"_**Thanks Orihime." Ichigo then let her go and headed downstairs. Orihime stood there, in thought until, Rangiku and Rukia popped out of no where. Rukia gave a smile to Orihime and walked past her following Ichigo. **_

"_**AWWWWWW! How cute! Ichigo gave you a hug and you were all blushing. But I don't think, Kuchiki-san likes that." Rangiku gave her a loving hug and Orihime couldn't breathe. Rangiku then let go. **_

"_**No. I don't think Rukia is like that. She told me to get Ichigo out of there. But really, that's the first time he ever hugged me liked that. Today, is his day. I don't like him anyway." Orihime honestly said. Rangiku kept saying "aww" towards her while they both walked down the stairs and joined their other friends.**_

_**Few hours later and it was already night. Everyone was enjoying their fun.**_

_**Ukitake, Shunsui, Byakuya, Urahara, Yoroichi, and Isshin were playing poker. Obviously, Yoroichi was winning all the money and Shunsui was getting mad. But at the same time he was drinking sake', so he was drunk. Ukitake didn't care if he lost, he was enjoying the game. Byakuya won the next game, and took all the money Yoroichi bet on the game. Urahara was laughing at her. **_

_**Yachiru, Ginta, Ururu, Yuzu, and Karin were having fun playing outside with hantarou and Yumichika. They were playing tag and hide-and go-seek. Weird thing to see Yumichika joining the kids fun. **_

_**Soi fon and tessai were helping each other more food in case they ran out. The one who pigged out the most was Renji. Renji ate a full tray, fried chicken. Ikkaku, was second eating all the food. He loved the nacho's. Chad was surpised by their bad eating eating habits. **_

_**Later, the teens were having fun doing karaoke and dancing to the music. Shuuhei was their DJ and Izuru was helping out. They even had a Boy vs. girl dance off and the girls won. From all the fun they had, Ichigo actually enjoyed having fun with them and regret what he had said earlier. **_

_**It was now nearing the end of the party, and slow dance music were on. The older people were all drunk together, having a fun time in the karaoke area. The kids were all knocked out and slept in Yuzu and Karin's room. Soi fon and Yoroichi were cleaning up the place with the help of Tessai and Urahara. Keigo and Mizuiro went home. Ikkaku and Renji got drunk and Renji pulled Soi fon to the dance floor and asked her for a slow dance. Yoroichi laughed at the way she blushed. Urahara came behind Yoroichi and whispered in her ear to go somewhere else. Who knows where. Uryu and Orihime were already slow dancing with each other and Uryu asked her out. She was smiling happily. Tatsuki was happy for her. Tatsuki then looked at Ichigo and saw that smile on his face. She was glad to see her best friend smile for his birthday this year. When she saw Rukia go up to him, she wanted to laugh. **_

"_**Take her hand, Ichigo." she whispered. **_

_**Weird thing was Ichigo looked straight at Tatsuki and gave her a wink. Tatsuki smiled and nodded. **_

_**Once Rukia and Ichigo was on the dance floor. Rukia felt confused. Ichigo was scratching his head and looked around. He saw Hitsugaya and Momo slow dancing as well and thought, this was actually the first time he ever slowed dance in his life. When he looked at Rukia, he thought she looked pretty today. Her Pinkish-red dress she was wearing. She was still short even with the high-heels on. He laughed inside. **_

"_**So, Ichigo, what is this slow dancing, everyone speaks of. Look at Renji, he is dancing perfectly and I never seen him dance like that."**_

_**Ichigo looked over to the drunk Renji and rolled his eyes.**_

"_**Renji's drunk, that's not his real self right now." **_

_**Both Ichigo and Rukia giggled. Ichigo now wanted to give Rukia the best slow dance of her life at the moment. He let one hand held her hand, and the other held her waist. Rukia started to blush at his sudden touch and Ichigo smirked.**_

"_**Im not gonna do anything to hurt you, idiot."**_

"_**I know that…it's just weird"**_

_**Ichigo smirked again and smiled. Then he slowed danced with her slowly. Rukia followed his steps. She wasn't really good at this but she picked up quickly. Everyone around them looked at the two on the dance floor and the drunk Isshin smiled wide and took a picture of the two. **_

_**Ichigo looked at Rukia. This time it was straight in her violet eyes. Ichigo gave her a smile and Rukia gave him a angry look.**_

"_**What did I do now?" Ichigo asked.**_

"_**Nothing. You were so mean for days as if you never wanted your birthday to come"**_

_**Ichigo closed his eyes but then held her closer. Rukia felt a weird feeling down her spine.**_

"_**Well, sorry. But you know-"**_

_**He paused at his words and Rukia looked at him. **_

"_**I was sort of….afraid to turn 18. I'm getting old."**_

"_**That's it?"**_

_**Ichigo nodded. Rukia put her head on his chest and closed her eyes.**_

"_**No matter what Ichigo. Even when you get older, you wont change. You shouldn't worry. Today, is your celebration. You should appreciate it. Your young life will stay with you and now that your getting older, it's time for new one's. Time to be a great man you can be."**_

_**Ichigo looked at her. She was still leaving her head on his chest. **_

_**Ichigo and her danced together still, holding each other close as if no one would ever stop them. He was enjoying the moment. With the person he liked, in which he can't confess his feelings to right now. At this moment all he wanted was to enjoy this birthday and this moment of a dance with her.**_

_**Rukia looked at him this time and smiled.**_

"_**Happy birthday, Ichigo Kurosaki"**_

_**Ichigo looked at his close friend and smiled. He then hugged her.**_

"_**Thank You…."**_

_**As the slow acoustic music played, Ichigo and Rukia held each other until the song ended.**_

_**Ichigo and Rukia then let go and everyone started to clap. Ichigo started to blush and Rukia laughed. Everyone all said Happy birthday again and suddenly, Ichigo was caked in the face. **_

_**In Ichigo's thoughts..**_

"_**Thank you Mom, Thank you family and friends. You all made me happy. Thanks again for celebrating this fun birthday party with me."**_

_**All he did was laugh and smile with everyone.**_

_**This was actually the best day in his life.**_

_**THE END**_

_**Well, I hope I feel the same way on my birthday in which I will.**_

_**Happy birthday to me and Ichigo xDD**_


End file.
